


Resurgentis

by its_a_me_adri



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream and Techno friendship pog, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't relly like this, Light Angst, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Not Canon Compliant, Pandora's Vault Prison, Team Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_me_adri/pseuds/its_a_me_adri
Summary: Sam recieves a message saying that Dream killed Tommy.Dream scapes the prison.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 50
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Resurgentis

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> I really don't like this, but I hope you do enjoy it.
> 
> The title means resurrected in Latin.

Sam ran to the prison as soon as the death message appeared in his communicator.

[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream]

As soon as he arrived to the building he ran to the main cell and pulled down the lava. He was surprised, to say the least when he saw two figures inside the cell. Dream was smiling at Tommy who was confused and had blood all over his body, but was standing just like nothing had happened.

Tommy was screaming at swearing at Dream. The older was just grinning. "Do you believe me now?" Tommy stopped talking at the question and stared at Dream. "You just killed me. You beat me to death, what is wrong with you?!" Dream just smiled at him before repeating "Do you believe me now?"

"What? Yes I believe you but you didn't have to kill me, that was just-" The boy froze at the sight of Sam at the other side of the lava pool. "Sam!" He ran to the edge of the cell and started calling for Sam. "Sam get me out of here please!" Sam pulled up the barrier to stop the prisoner from scaping and sent the bridge for Tommy to get out. As soon as the boy arrived to Sam's side, the hibrid hugged him still is shock before pulling the lava down again. Before the bubbling of the hot liquid filled the air Tommy and Sam heard "That was fun, Tommy!" From the main cell.

Sam took Tommy out of the prison and to the boy's house so they could talk. "I'm so sorry you had to stay for so long, I- What happend? I thought you- I received a message and-" He finally calmed down before simply asking "What happend in there?"

"At first he was trying to be my friend or something, he wanted to "bond" and then we both started to shout at each other, he was saying something about not being the only bad guy and I was just trying to get him to shut up and accept what he did and I told him I didn't think the revival book was real because he always lies and Schlatt is dead, and he started to beat me up and Sait to go see Schlatt again and just killed me" Sam just listened, shocked about was Tommy had been through before the boy continued. "I don't know how much time passed but it felt like weeks. I was just in the void and I heard Wilbur, Schlatt and Mexican Dream. They went and came, talking to me about all sort of things and suddenly I heard Dream's voice calling my name and I opened my eyes and I was back at the cell. The maniac was just staring at me, laughing and asking if I believed him now. Then you came."

They both stayed silent for a few minutes after that. Tommy thinking about all that happened again and Sam trying to process all the information. "So..." Started the hibrid. "He killed you and then revived you using the book Schlatt gave him?" Tommy nodded. It was an over simplification but it was what happened. "He didn't have the the book thought, so he must have memorized the process." Sam looked up and his eyes met Tommy's. Tears started formin in his green eyes and he lunged to hug the boy, who jumped at the sudden action. "I thought I lost you. I thought you were gone because of some stupid security alert."

——————

After the two relaxed, Sam took Tommy to Puffy's house and when he was about to leave, he received another message in his communicator. He was talking with Puffy and as he read the message he froze.

[The prisoner has scaped the main cell]

"Sam, what is it?" Puffy was looking at him worried. Tommy was already sleeping, he was exhausted. Sam looked at Puffy with a horror expression. "Dream got out from the vault." With this, he ran to the prison. Puffy left a note to Tommy and started messaging everyone to come to the prison.

Sam knew Dream didn't scape the prison, only the cell so he stopped in front of the massive building and waited for the others, who arrived just a few minutes after him. Almost the whole server was now waiting at the entrance to the prison, weapons ready. A couple of minutes later, the portal started glowing and a figure came through it. Now Dream was standing outside the prison, almost twenty people in front of him, ready to attack.

For a moment Dream just ignored everyone as he took deep breaths of fresh air, something he hadn't felt in months. "You shouldn't have gotten out" Dream looked to all the people in front of him, annoyed face behind his cracked mask. Sam was in front of everyone else, staring at Dream. "I was getting bored there." Dream said, gesturing to the building behind him.

"You were in there because you deserved it. Or have you forgotten everything you did?" Sapnap's voice made Dream look at him. Now he was getting more annoyed. "You killed Tommy!" Sam talked again and Dream saw him tightening the grip of his netherite sword. "But he's okay, isn't he?" Dream was now grinning behind his mask.

"Now he has a lot of stories to tell. From what he said to me, he saw a lot of people there." At this moment everyone was annoyed but Puffy, she was pissed. "So what are you gonna do now?" Her voice turned Dream's grin into a worried face. His mother, the one that rejected him when he needed her the most was once again talking to him, only she sounded pissed to say the least.

"Oh, I was planning on going north, maybe building a small house somewhere." He responded, trying to keep his voice calm. "You aren't going anywhere." "Oh, Sapnap, you can't stop me. Yes, you are armed, I'm not and I'm only one person but I think someone owed me a favor." At this everyone started looking worriedly at each other before two enderpearls landed in front of Dream. An instant later, Technoblade and Philza were standing there, in full enchanted netherite, ready for a fight.

"You know he deserves to be in there, you know what he did. He even killed Tommy." Sam tried talking to them, but Techno looked like he was already wasting more time that he wanted to. "I don't care what he did, he has already spent more than two months in there and he's my friend, so we're gonna get going." Techno gave Dream a netherite axe and a few enderpearls. Before anyone could get a hit on the three, they disappeared, leaving just some purple particules behind.

For the next couple of hours, everyone looked for them, enderpearling in the same direction they did, but couldn't find any trace of them.

———————

Dream threw a pearl and his vision went black for a second before he landed just in front of Techno's house. Techno and Phil appeared behind him just a moment later. "Well, welcome home." Phil said as he walked up the stairs and opened the door for the two to come in. Techno went to the kitchen and came back with three bowls of warm soup, giving one to Phil and another one to Dream. "Team chaos is back together." "So it seems." Said Dream. He then relaxed and took a sip from the soup. Now he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> sorry if this was bad, I lost inspiration halfway through.
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading <3


End file.
